<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[授翻]记忆与抉择 BY:thesewarmstars by NataliaX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339809">[授翻]记忆与抉择 BY:thesewarmstars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX'>NataliaX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>西弗勒斯的一件往事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[授翻]记忆与抉择 BY:thesewarmstars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648997">Memory and Choice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars">thesewarmstars</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>西弗勒斯记得那次性爱。当时他们正受到通缉，四处流亡。那时候尽管他们满身泥水，如惊弓之鸟，但德拉科坚持要做。他是个体格健壮的年轻人，此刻虽然惶惶如丧家之犬，但他知道自己在做什么。</p><p>他没有拒绝。那一次他没有。他屈服于自己卑劣的本能，闭上眼睛，享受这一切。如果不是德拉科刻意讨好他，像一只该死的小狗一样跟在他后面，他甚至可能还会重蹈覆辙。</p><p>不，他不想那样。</p><p>他记得诊断结果，记得他不由自主攥紧拳头的样子。愤怒、羞耻和意外不请自来地在他身上绽放。他捂着腹部，踱来踱去了一整天，试图弄清自己该何去何从。</p><p>做出这个决定很容易。他从没想要或者考虑过这个。他也没有能力去照料一个新生命。这甚至称不上需要做一个决定。</p><p>此外，这个念头在他的脑海里一遍又一遍地闪现，让他感到恶心。</p><p>我怀孕了。</p><p>他记得和阿不思的对话，如果可以称之为一次对话的话。</p><p>“西弗勒斯，我不能允许这样的事情发生！”</p><p>“我既不是在征求，也不需要你的同意。我只是提醒你，我这几天会不舒服。”</p><p>“可是，西弗勒斯！你不能……你不能……！你真的要杀死你自己的孩子吗？”</p><p>“它不是我的孩子。它只是个胎儿。”</p><p>“但是你否认它是个生命？”</p><p>“你能想象它将来会有什么样的生活吗？臭名昭著的食死徒的孩子？现在还不能确定我将来会不会去阿兹卡班！你难道看不出现在不是时候吗？”</p><p>“孩子的父亲呢？你一定——”</p><p>“一个错误，仅此而已。我不想再和你讨论这个问题了！”</p><p>事情就这样。差不多如此。</p><p>他记得那些投在他身上的目光。他不认为阿不思会这么做，但城堡里的每个人似乎都知道他的秘密。</p><p>他毫不迟疑地酿造了堕胎药，并立即服用了。他没有真正考虑过流产的过程会有多痛苦。</p><p>他在自己的住处呆了整整两天，痛苦地蜷缩成一团。他悲痛欲绝。是的，他很伤心。他为那些本有可能发生的未来而哀悼，为他不得不如此抉择而悲叹。但他不能对自己的行为感到后悔。当他终于重新振作起来时，他走出了地窖。</p><p>每个人都盯着他看。他们指指点点，窃窃私语。他们皱着眉头对他训话，他毫不在意。他们嘲笑他，并告诉他，他根本不配得到这些。他们说他们早该预料到，像他这样的人会做出这种事。</p><p>在审判德拉科之前，他见过他一次。他露出了一个假笑，但西弗勒斯确信他似乎松了口气。</p><p>阿不思没再和他说什么。他不能说他对此感到非常不安。</p><p>还有哈利。哈利走过来，眉头紧锁，打算把手搭在他的胳膊上。他没有这么做，但他想要这样。他站得离他很近，温柔地说：“你还好吗？”</p><p>盯着他看了一会儿后，西弗勒斯回答说:“是的。我没事。”</p><p>哈利点点头。“很好。”他说。就这样结束了。好吧。这一切都结束了。</p><p>他记得他们之间的第一次接吻，尴尬而草率。他本该讨厌它的。他应该的，但他不是这样。他会喜欢的。他不是很确定。但很有可能在那天晚上结束的时候，他会乞求得到更多那些糟糕的吻。</p><p>他和哈利已经像他们一直计划的那样走到了一起。其实还有更多尴尬的地方，但是最终他们都安定下来了。他们紧紧地依偎在一起。这段关系对他们彼此来说都是理想而合适的。</p><p>“我希望我们能要个孩子，如果有一天能的话。”哈利漫不经心地问道。西弗勒斯知道他们的未来不取决于他的回答。“我们能谈谈吗？”</p><p>“当然可以。我们确实需要讨论这个问题，但我相信我会答应的。”他回答，寻求更多粘糊糊的吻。</p><p>他想起了他最终原谅自己的时候。好吧，不算完全地原谅。 但他知道，从某一天起，那些内疚、羞耻和肮脏的感觉就已经消失了。他不再认为他十二年前的行为意味着他不配有一个孩子。他没有浪费了他唯一的机会，也并非不值得拥有这些。</p><p>哈利再也没有提起过这件事。他也没有刻意避开它。这更好。</p><p>他不知道是什么时候，也没有计划过。但是西弗勒斯知道，总有一天，他会自己提起这件事。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>